


小猫吃香肠

by hyukhyukni



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukhyukni/pseuds/hyukhyukni
Summary: ooc乱写我的小赫永远都是娇娇小赫所以云赫





	小猫吃香肠

小猫吃香肠  
云赫  
*是车  
人类金钟云×猫精李赫宰

 

 

 

“今日，本市的温度相比起往日降了4℃，请各位市民注意添衣...”

 

天气预报主持人的声音响在寂静的客厅里，沙发上的小猫的尾巴一下一下地拍打着在一旁的遥控器，百般无聊地张开嘴打了个哈欠之后便模模糊糊地睡了过去。

 

嗯...好热...

 

全身的燥热让李赫宰睁开了双眼，他坐起来捧起水杯灌着早已冰冷的水，一杯下肚之后没有感觉到丝毫的凉快，反而愈觉得燥热了。

 

“嗯....金钟云怎么还没回来..好饿..”李赫宰起身去洗了个冷水澡，洗完之后又是回到了沙发上继续坐着，没多久又觉得有了点困意，揉了揉眼睛起身去开了风扇，然后又回到沙发上变成了猫形，蜷作一团之后便迷迷糊糊地又睡着了。

 

金钟云回到家之后已经是晚上十二点多了，他轻轻地放下手中打包好的炒年糕鱼饼串和米肠之后便心急地去到了沙发旁边，他用手轻轻地摸着小猫的脊背，发觉了小猫身上与平日里不一样的温度，然后着急地轻唤着睡梦中的李赫宰。

 

“赫宰？赫宰？宝贝你哪里不舒服吗？”李赫宰迷迷糊糊地睁开双眼，张口喵了一声之后就往金钟云手里蹭，金钟云把小猫抱到自己的怀里，用手指轻轻挠着李赫宰的头顶，李赫宰略有不满，但他也不变人形，也只能是喵喵喵喵地叫唤。

 

“喵呜～”

 

金钟云失笑，低下头亲了一下小猫的后脑勺，小猫抖了两下就砰地一声变成了人。

 

“你干嘛～我好困，我想睡觉...”李赫宰身上只披着一条毯子，小脸净是不正常的潮红色。

 

金钟云见状心里也有了底，但是无论如何都还是得问一下这位猫大人是如何一回事，“你在发热，有没有觉得哪里不舒服？”李赫宰懵懵的也没有完全清醒过来，只能凭着猫咪撒娇的本能软软糯糯地跟面前的金钟云说自己也不知道怎么回事。

 

“我也不知道..但是..我想要你亲亲我...”李赫宰撅着小嘴巴，可爱的样子在金钟云的眼里显得如此迷人。

 

金钟云一只手抚上李赫宰的后脑勺，然后轻轻地往自己的方向按。

 

“唔..嗯..喵呜～”金钟云的舌头舔弄着李赫宰的上颚，而又轻轻地咬住小猫的小舌头往嘴里拉，李赫宰瑟缩了一下，想要把敏感的舌头缩回去，但是金钟云吮吸着他的舌头，让他的舌根直发麻。

 

一通深吻下来，李赫宰的双颊的绯红更甚，金钟云凑过去亲了一口，起身想要去拿吃的，但是李赫宰轻轻地抓住了他的衣角，抬起湿润的双眸可怜兮兮地问他:“你要去哪...”金钟云摸摸他的蓬松的头发，温柔地哄着:“乖，我今天出门出得急没给你做多少饭菜，现在我买了炒年糕回来你先吃一点好不好？不然待会会很饿的。”

 

李赫宰听了也不放手，把衣角抓得更紧了，小脸低了下去什么都不说，金钟云弯腰亲了亲小猫的耳朵，拍拍他的手示意让他放开。

 

“我想吃香肠...”  
“嗯？”  
“我想吃云哥哥的香肠。”李赫宰说完，小脸也抬了起来，清澈透亮的双眼看着金钟云，整个人跪起身子牵着金钟云的手，有一股不跟他做就不放手的气势。

 

“你现在发情了..不吃点东西待会会吃不消的，先吃点东西吧嗯？”李赫宰下沙发，一把抓住金钟云的手腕往卧室走，然后把金钟云推到了床上。

 

李赫宰身上也就一件浴袍，一扯开之后尽是引人犯罪的细嫩肉体，还有下身的绝色领域。

 

浴袍滑落到李赫宰的臂弯，白嫩的手臂直径露了出来，挂在手臂上形成了一个绝美的景象。

 

“哥哥，你真的不给我吃吗？”  
“哥哥呀，我给你生小宝宝好不好？”

 

说着李赫宰就拉着金钟云的手摸上了自己的肚子，一下一下的，然后又拉着金钟云的手指，一根一根地含在嘴里，细细地舔弄着。

 

金钟云本来怕饿着李赫宰的心放了下来，取代而知的是想把李赫宰操到只会浪叫的心。金钟云坐起来一转攻势，恶狠狠地吻上了那个泛着水光的唇，然后又用牙齿轻咬对方伸进来的小舌，此时的整个空间满满的都是令人脸红心跳的水声。

 

李赫宰微微睁开了眼，然后看到金钟云陷入情欲的看着他的眼睛，心里的被需要感极大地充满整个心脏，整个人的心情都好了不少。一吻过后两人看着对方都在微微喘气，看着看着又互相蹭了蹭鼻子，李赫宰的性器直直地挺着，一点点地从顶端冒出白色的液体。

 

金钟云的手抚上顶端轻轻地摸着，然后又顺着经络往下摸，轻轻捏上两个囊袋之后李赫宰嘤咛一声射了出来。

 

“呜..”  
“舒服吗？”  
“后面想要哥哥..”李赫宰一下一下地咬着金钟云的耳廓，挑逗着金钟云最后的神经线。

 

李赫宰的手顺着金钟云的腹肌往下摸，弄开了纽扣又拉开了拉链，在炙热的帐篷前按了按，

 

“我想要这个...”

 

金钟云的手伸向李赫宰背后的尾椎骨，在尾巴与背部的连接点轻轻地揉着，李赫宰惊呼出声，难耐地呻吟着，后穴慢慢地流出了液体，金钟云缓缓地把手指插进去搅动着，一会按着内壁一会又在穴口挑逗着，李赫宰深处得不到缓解，整个人着急了起来。

 

“哥哥，哥哥...我好痒啊...”李赫宰咬上金钟云的耳垂，呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，金钟云被耳边的热气给弄到急切了起来，一把脱掉身下的遮挡物之后就舔了一下李赫宰的脖子。

 

“乖，哥哥给香肠你吃。”

 

李赫宰支起身子把性器含进嘴里，没等金钟云反应过来就直接做了个深喉，深处的软肉按在龟头上细细地按着，金钟云深吸了一口气，忍了又忍才抑制住没有把性器插得更深。

 

“嗯——”金钟云看着做着吞吐运动的李赫宰，看着时不时跑出来的粉嫩的小舌头，心底的浴火更上了一层。

 

 

李赫宰忘情地吻着勃起的性器，又是舔上外面的经络又是吮吸顶端的小口，又做了一次又一次深喉，终于让金钟云临射前抽了出来把浓稠的精液射在了他干净红嫩的小脸上。

 

 

精液的量有些多，从眉毛流过眼睛，又从眼睛流到了嘴里，最后被那人一点点的全部舔到自己的嘴里再吞下去。

 

 

李赫宰微微睁开没有附上精液的右眼，悠悠地对上了金钟云似火的眼眸，他舔了舔唇，然后金钟云吻上了他的眼睛，又在眼角吸了一口。

 

 

“乖宝宝...做的真好..”  
“哥哥，我那一个小嘴也想吃...”  
“乖了，这就给你。”

 

金钟云用手摸上濡湿的穴口，轻轻地伸了一根手指进去，缓缓地按着穴口内里的那一圈肉，李赫宰呜咽了一声，自己撑起身子，手握着金钟云的性器直直地坐了下去。

 

 

“嗯啊———呜好深..好大..”李赫宰靠在金钟云的怀里，整个人都在微微颤抖着，猫耳朵不受控制地长了出来，在蓬松的头发上微微颤抖着。金钟云见状伸手轻轻地捏了一下耳尖，然后使得李赫宰的后穴绞得更紧了。

 

 

“喵..喵嘤..不要..不要碰耳朵...”李赫宰眼眶带着泪温温柔柔地对金钟云说，金钟云凑过去吻掉眼泪又亲了亲嘴巴，把李赫宰安顿在床上之后便开始了猛烈的顶弄，把李赫宰顶得越来越往前，李赫宰的淫叫一声比一声大，每当被性器顶到后穴有微微疼的感觉之后就往前爬，试图想离开这灭顶的快感，可是每一次都被金钟云眼疾手快地抓了回来，让他恶狠狠地顶在后穴的最深处，然后使得李赫宰平坦的小腹上有微微凸起的形状。

 

 

“呜哥哥..嗯——！不要了喵呜！疼...”

“啊主人慢一点啊呜呃——要，要坏掉了！”

 

 

可当金钟云慢下来顶弄他的时候他又欲求不满地用双腿夹紧金钟云的腰，小脸潮红地看着金钟云，然后用带着性事中的甜腻的声音叫他:

 

 

“哥哥..快点...我好痒哦...”

 

 

几次反复下来之后金钟云索性就不管他说的话了，自己操着怎么舒服就怎么来，李赫宰被他猛烈的撞击爽到潮吹，金钟云埋在李赫宰体内的性器感受到一股股热流之后咬紧牙关忍了忍才没按着李赫宰的腰射出来。

 

金钟云握住李赫宰濒临泄出的性器，堵住了冒着丝丝白浊的小口，然后加快了后面进出的速度，李赫宰张着嘴，但是从里面没有任何声音出来，直到真的完全忍不住了就哭喊着求金钟云放开他。

 

 

“哥哥，好哥哥，求，求求您，让我射吧..”

 

说罢他双手讨好地抚上金钟云冒着微汗的脸，在他的唇上亲了又亲，可是其中金钟云身下的动作并没有停过，最后射出来的时候他用力地吻住了李赫宰水润的唇，双手紧紧掐着李赫宰的腰往他的器具上按，让一波波精液打在后穴的内壁上。李赫宰全身都在微微颤抖，但后穴依旧孜孜不倦地吸着心上人给的精液。

 

 

“唔——”

“宝贝要好好含住我给你的东西呀，快点给我生个小宝宝吧。”

“好...”

 

 

一场酣畅淋漓的性事结束了第一波发情热，但是金钟云没有把性器抽出来，而是深深地抵在李赫宰后穴的深处，阻止里面的精液流出。

 

 

End.


End file.
